fic sin titulo
by MARShKY
Summary: comienza en el verano despues de la muerte de Cedric, sintiendose culpable, ademas ed maltratado por sus tios. Sirius sera absuelto, aydara a Harry nuevos entranamientos, nueva vida ... y nuevos padres?... los Potter's regresaran?0... como? - ¿!
1. Aqui, comienza la pesadilla I PARTE

_Holas ¿??_

_Espero que me perdonen las personas que han leído este comienzo del fic, anteriormente, pero de forma les quisiera agradecer por haberlo leído, en la manera en que estaba escrita._

_Quero dar las gracias a __**TATIS**__ que me dejo el primer riview (muchas gracias :)_

_Bueno O.O?? Siiiiii…_

_A otra cosa…… ta ta ta tan...ta ta ta tannnn…jejeje_

_He reescrito la historia, lo único que cambia es la extensión y la elaboración (que es mas trabajada), es un poquitico mas larga a lo era cuando la publique. _

_Lo cambie. Por que de la manera en que estaba escrita me dio miedo.huuuuyy _

_Por lo que, cuando la leí de nuevo… me dije – misma hay que arreglarlo- y misma respondió –tengo toda la razón… jejeje_

_Volviendo al tema: Es sencillamente la misma historia, solamente coloque una que otra cosita por aquí y por allá 'o' para que se entienda mejor_

_: p Acato le dejo el capitulo Nº1 súper extra actualizado…jajaja._

_¡¡¡++++++!!!_

_**Capitulo Número uno: Aquí…Comienzan los Sentimientos…. Comienza la pesadilla**_

……_JA JA JA JA (risa sádica n/a: es que, no me pude resistir jijiji UU´)_

Un joven de cabello negro azabache, y anteriormente unas luminosas esferas verde esmeralda por ojos. Ojos que en esos momentos estaban opacos y sin vida.

Se encontraba en su habitación mirando las estrellas, desde la ventana, a través de unos barrotes (los cuales coloco su tío Vernon, el verano que ingresaría a su segundo curso). Sentado sobre el escritorio.

Su mirada estaba perdida y apagada, sus mejillas se encontraban levemente rojizas. En ocasiones, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por ellas, ocasionando el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, que combinado con su piel ahora pálida creaba un efecto de un ángel en estado de letargo, todo maltrecho y sufrido.

El era Harry Potter, quien se hallaba rememorando su curso anterior en Hogwarts. Su cuarto curso para ser más exactos, curso que lo dejo perceptiblemente mal, marcado hasta los huesos.

Esta era la segunda semana que pasaba en Privet Drivet, desde el término de año escolar. Y como cada día, en los cuales comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, enfadado o solitario. Se sentaba a mirar las estrellas, situándose en la más absoluta y terrorífica oscuridad, que solamente estaba, gratamente iluminada por la intermitente luz de los cuerpos celestes hallándose a millones de kilómetros años luz (n/a: como anteriormente estaba…deducirán que son las estrellas ..jijij).

Como su mirada se encontraba apagada y perdida en el vació, no se podría deducir exactamente, si miraba las estrellas o algún punto fijo especial. Tenia el sentido que solamente mantenía los ojos abiertos, para eso, para que estuvieran abiertos, y no cerrarlos más, cosa que le era imposible.

En su mano derecha reposaba un periódico firmemente sujeto, daba apariencia que lo estaba estrangulando. Cualquiera que avistara ese periódico se podría dar cuenta que no era nuevo, se notaba que su antigüedad databa en más de una semana.

-¿Por qué tiene que estar pasándome esto, Hedwig?- La pregunta fue hecha al vació, pero con su lechuza como receptora, que en esos momentos se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, en el interior de su jaula, dormitando.-¿Por qué no acude en mi ayuda …mmm, ahora que puede, no lo hace, por que hed, por que.. ?-Su lechuza en el momento que estaba saliendo de su presunto sueño lo quedo observando, pidiéndole una explicación.

Harry al sentir el peso del cansancio sobre sus parpados, momentáneamente cerró los ojos, y su mente recreo los acontecimientos ocurridos esa terrible noche en el cementerio. El regreso de Voldemort, que se reincorporo más poderoso que nunca, más que en su apogeo, en tiempos anteriores.

-A causa de mi maldita sangre- murmuro al vació.

También recordaba el asesinato de su compañero Cedric Diggori, el cual no tenía nada que ver en la batalla que les concernía a Voldemort y Harry. Una y otra vez su mente le repetía "fue por tu culpa, tu eres el responsable de tanta muertes…, sin ti…"y así continuaban muchas acusaciones más, lo cual para Harry significaba la pura verdad, esto era la causa por el estado en que se hallaba.

Además y como si fuera poco casi toda la comunidad mágica lo tachaba por demente, solo por decir la verdad, que Voldemort había regresado. Las consecuencias que contrajeron sus declaraciones, sobre Voldemort, fueron de lo más entupido que nunca pudo imaginar. Ya que el Ministerio se las arreglo para decirle al mundo mágico que todo eran locuras e inventos de un joven trastornado, que solamente quería llamar la atención y crearse más popularidad de la que tenía como "Héroe"(n/a: nótese el sarcasmo).

Pero el centro de su depresión y enfado, el cual estaba reprimiendo, era pensar que sus amigos no le creyeran y lo culparan por la muerte de Cedric u otras más (eso no lo sabia ya que no tenía la información correspondiente, solamente lo intuía).

Esas deducciones los términos concluyendo, ya que sus amigos no le habían escritos ni una sola carta, nada desde su despedida en la estación King Cross.

Sumándosele a su enojo la falta de información acerca del mundo mágico, por que le habían prohibido la entrega del periódico "El Profeta", a la semana que llevaba con su "queridísima familia" la cual se dio cuenta. Sentía fatal, si solamente le digieran lo que estaba ocurriendo seguramente menguarían sus preocupaciones, y no seguiría con los nervios de punta, de solamente pensar lo que podría estar haciendo Voldemort para encontrarlo, y el de lo mas tranquilo y protegido (n/a: bueno, no tan protegido…ya verán nn')

Y lo que, mas temor le daba era lo que podría llegaría hacer Voldemort para matarlo, ¿cuanta gente fallecería en el camino hasta el reencuentro de ambos?, ¿cuantas muertes irían aumentando el peso de sus hombros?, ¿Podría llegar a soportarlo, algún día?, claro que no, pero Dumbledore lo obligaría hacerlo, "por su bien, claro esta"

((si claro….OK))

Cualquier mago que estuviera estudiando en Hogwarts, en momentos similares como los que se encuentra pasando Harry (omitiendo todo sobre Voldemort, solo dejémosle las frustraciones), se encontraría confeccionando los trabajos para las vacaciones de verano, y poder entregarlos perfectos. Para Harry seria dejar que el tiempo se les pase, sin incomodas y persistentes imágenes como las que mantenía en su mente, y lograr dejar de lado las preocupaciones por lómennos en un tiempo.

Como si fuera poco en el preciso momento en que arribo en Privet Drivet, Tio Vernon le había confiscado todo, y todo era decir todo. Desde sus objetos personales, el baúl con todas sus pertenencias escolares en él (Dejándole solamente la ropa heredada de Duddley). Lo peor de todo aquello era la confiscación de su..su ..su VARITA!!!!, ¡Por Merlín!.

Aún no terminaba de deducir como había permitido que le quitaran todo (claro que lo sabia, ya que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado vulnerable y débil, pero en aquel tiempo no quería reconocer lo afectado que se encontraba)

Se sentía desprotegido frente cualquier ataque, por no conservar la varita. Además, si lo atacaran antes de volver a Hogwarts seria mucho mejor ya que sabia que era peor, Hogwarts o algún ataque, ya que no presentaría ni un solo trabajo impuesto por sus profesores en temporada de vacaciones.

Ya se podría imaginar cuando le pidieran el trabajo de pociones para Snape o el trabajo de transformaciones deMacgonagall, seguramente estaría en detención por todo el año escolar (claro esta, si solamente fuera ese año, y estar al corriente cuanto era que Snape le odiaba, seguramente seria el peor castigo que tuviera para sus estudiantes, mucho peor.( jujuju)).

Pero que podía hacer, si le arrebataron sus libros y pergaminos, y preguntarle a sus tíos, que le entregaran sus materiales escolares, no era tan siquiera una opción, y el mas que nadie lo sabia. Con solo recordar el primer día, el cual se encontró con sus tíos al salir del anden nueve y tres cuartos en la estación de trenes King Cross...

_¡¡¡++++++!!!_

_Lo he terminado antes para arreglar y meter una que otra cosita en la otra parte para que sea mas consisa._

_ Espero que os guste y dejen Riviews…xau xau….hasta la próxima. UU'_

_PD: me podrían dar algunas ideas para el titulo:::Siii porfis porfis porfis…._


	2. Recuerdo en Flashback II PARTE

_**HOLAS , espero que se encuentren muy bien.**_

_**Bueno aquí va el segundo capi de este fic esperando que les guste.**_

_**De ante mano muchas gracias (editado por Misma)**_

_**Holas esta si soy yo jejeje, lo que pasa es que misma edita y yo destrozo, pero no se preocupen todo esta como se panea… haaaaa se me quema la cocina… puta la cuestion se me hacho a perder el queque, ¡y era de chocolate!, con lo que me uta…**_

_**Dejando toda las formalidades de misma que soy yo misma…UU (que contradictorio ¿?)**_

_**Le invito a lee este fic **_

_**Pd: sorry por la tardanza .'**_

_**Xauuuuuuuu y dejen postal..jejeje (**_Reviews__

"_pensamientos de los personajes__**" o mios jiji**_

_**¡¡!++++++!!! ¡¡!++++++!!! ¡¡!++++++!!! ¡¡!++++++!!!**_

_**Capitulo Número UNO II PARTE :RECUERDO (FLASH-BACK) **_

Pero que podía hacer, si le arrebataron sus libros y pergaminos. Preguntarles a sus tíos, que le entregaran sus materiales escolares, no era tan siquiera una opción, y el más que nadie lo sabía.

Con solo recordar el primer día, el cual se encontró con sus tíos al salir del andén 9 y 3/4 en la estación de trenes, King Cross...

_**INICIO FLASH-BACK**_

_**¿UU¡UU¡UU¡UU¡UU¡??¿? ¿?**_

Harry ya se había despedido de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, así que en estos instantes se encaminaba en busca de sus tíos que se hallaban esperándolo, por un costado del andén numero diez.

Al mirar sus caras, la cual decía de todo menos bienvenido y lo que ese sentimiento conlleva. Sus caras en su manifiesto solamente transmitían desprecio, el cual estaba única y exclusivamente dirigido a su persona.

Indudablemente era una actitud de la cual Harry ya se especulaba a la reacción de sus parientes, ya que era la misma actitud que adoptaban cuando el regresaba de su año escolar.

Echando un último vistazo a sus amigos que se estaban retirando con sus familias y que le mandaban una ultima mirada de apoyo y compresión, especialmente una pequeña patrulla de pelirrojos. Fue caminando apesadumbrado su destino.

-Muévete y camina más rápido, muchacho- le apresuro tío Vernon, fulminándolo con su mirada de ballena asesina, caminando unos dos metros por delante de Harry.

Harry intuía que su tío "_preferido_" se encontraba de un humor de perros, decidió apresurar su paso.

-Ya voy, tío Vernon- le dijo Harry que obraba un poco complicado con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Lo que paso fue que Vernon lo apresuro tanto que no le dio tiempo para que tomara un carrito

Ahora se encontraba tirando del baúl con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tiraba de la jaula de Hedwig.

Al alejarse de la estación King Cross se encaminaron, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra ni siquiera una mirada, al coche de Vernon Dursley.

Antes de que pudiera abordar el automóvil, Harry fue sujetado por la muñeca, al girarse, se topo con la cara de morsa de su tío a escasos centímetros de la cara, podía sentir la exhalación e inhalación de oxigeno de Vernon en su rostro…(uuuuy que asco wuacala…ññ)

-entrégame ahora mismo esa maldita varita de madera que utilizas- musito con una gran ira contenida. Harry no sabía ocurrió para que su tío actuara de esa manera. Pero de una cosa si que estaba que le atinaba, eso era que si no tenia intenciones de colaborar, la iba a pasar mal, muy mal.

Y por supuesto, siendo nuestro protagonista Harry Potter, no se equivocaba ni un solo milímetro.

-Pe...Pero, tío Vernon…haaaaa (grito mudo)- Harry sintió que le estaban prensando su delgada muñeca, y que a la vez, por la fuerza ejercida esta se podría quebrar en cualquier momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogar su grito en una exclamación acongojada a causa del dolor dolor.

-Ya te lo dije maldito crió- Tío Vernon lo ojeo por unos segundos mas, gozando la sensación que le provocaba torturar a Harry, y con una sonrisilla de bufón continuo- dame esa varita o tendrás seria consecuencias, que te sugiero no querrás experimentar- completo ampliando su sonrisa la cual se encontraba escalofriante.

Harry tenía su mirada fija en él, realmente asustado, por primera vez, que recordara en mucho tiempo (claro antes de saber que era mago), sintió miedo hacia su tío.

Lo miro a los ojos y supo que no mentía en sus amenazas. Por lo que rápidamente rebusco en los bolsillos del pantalón, hallando la varita en el bolsillo derecho, se la entrego enseguida.

-Ten – le dijo, su voz sonaba a rendición- pero trata de déjame en paz-le pidió, en su ultima frase la cual sonó a "Corrí una maratón y me quiero tirar del primer puente que encuentre", y de entrega

- Muy Bien- Vernon Dursley le observo con asco, mientras tonto cogia la varita- así no podrás intentar hacer tus estupideces en casa- le dijo mientras guardaba la varita en una caja del porta equipaje con candado- además-añadió a lo que cerraba la caja- si intentas alguna de tus anormalidades en casa, de cualquier forma – termino de colocar el candado, dando por sentenciado que se refería a cualquier anormalidad con o SIN varita.

Se voltio nuevamente a advertirle, apuntándolo con su dedo índice- Si llega a suceder algo, la pasaras mal, muy mal, por que no voy a soportar nada **Y** –Remarcando la voz en la letra "y", dándole otro toque añadido a su nueva y patentada sonrisa macabra- Yo personalmente me haré cargo de que no lo hagas y eso tenlo por seguro.

Esta amenaza tomo a Harry cien por ciento desprevenido, supo que su tío Vernon Dursley podría concretar sus amenazas, lo que le produjo tanto o mas miedo como el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Harry tenía la pericia de que Voldemort solo amenazaba, lo cual llevaba haciendo durante mucho tiempo y muy pocas veces concretaba sus amenazas. Pero Vernon Dursley, NO, el nunca amenazaba si saber que lo podría hacer realidad

Y lo miro sintiéndose desesperado y profundamente enfadado consigo mismo por que el estaba dejando que le ocurrieran esas cosa, pero si solo…. "_Si solamente no hubiera vuelto con los Dursley's nada de esto le estaría pasando, si estuviera con Sirius…"_ pero no, el viejo chocho lo tenia que obligar a volver a esa maldita casa donde nadie le quería, ni tan siquiera le tenían una pizca de estima…

Pero bueno, no se les podría pedir más, ya que ellos no le querían cerca menos en su casa, y por lo hechos ocurridos al término del torneo en Hogwarts, no les podía culpar ni a ellos ni a nadie que no quisieran relacionarse con él, ya que se sentía sucio, impuro, peor que el mismísimo Voldemort.

Dentro de sus cavilaciones perdió la noción del tiempo y solo volvió a la realidad cuando tío Vernon si decirle nada lo empujo (literalmente hablando, "lo Tiró") dentro del coche. Vernon se sentó en el asiento del conductor así como Petunia Dursley en el asiento del copiloto, la cual se mantuvo retirada en los aproximadamente diez minuto que su esposo hablo con "el maldito chiquillo idiota". Denominación que tenia solo para Harry, al cual ni siquiera se digno a mirar.

Cuando faltaban uno escasos veinte minutos para llegar a Surrey, Petunia Dursley se giro Bruscamente "_que se quebré el cuello, que se quebré el cuello,"(n/a: pensamiento de Harry… ÑÑ)_, a enfrentar a Harry que la miraba con cara de angelito.

- En casa habrán nuevas reglas, para ti- le iba explicando mientras a la vez mecía su mano, amenazadoramente hacia Harry.

-Primero y no meno importante, te quedaras en tu cuarto por todo el verano- Harry asintió- segundo, solamente saldrás si tu tío o yo misma te lo ordenamos, y solamente iras al baños cuando de igual forma nosotros te demos autorización, entendido- y sin esperar respuesta continuo.- Por ultimo y tercera regla, no le escribirás a esos amigos anormales que tienes..

-pero eso no…- Harry se sentía indignado y altamente ultrajado.

-Cállate, no te he dado autorización para hablar- corto a Harry. Y continuo como si nada la hubiera interrumpido, solo un mosquito- si llego a saber que les estas escribiendo tendrás serias consecuencias y no solo tu sino eso bicho también,- le dijo señalando a Hedwig que se encontraba a su lado- ya que voy a estar vigilándote día y noche.- concluyo exigiendo una respuesta que claramente tenia una sola opción, la peor.

Harry estaba enfadado se notaba en su rostro.

-me ESCUCHASTE- semi-grito.

- si tía Petunia- le contesto cabizbajo, observando sus zapatos que por primera vez los encontraba muy interesantes.

Petunia con su respuesta esperada, se voltio y todo volvió como si NO hubiera amenazado a Harry.

El trayecto continuo igual que antes del momento que de su "querida tiíta Petunia le advirtiera de las nuevas reglas".

En el momento que coloco una de sus piernas dentro den la casa supo que estaba en el infierno y "este sentimiento no era literal", ya que inmediatamente lo encerraron en su cuarto del segundo piso, sin sus cosas, sin nada. En la habitación solamente se encontraba la cama, el armario (en estado todo destartalado) y un escritorio que daba a la ventana.

Este verano no iba a ser para nada agradable, lo sabia, lo mas terrible de todo era que este verano no contaba con sus amigos.

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

_**¿UU¡UU¡UU¡UU¡UU¡??¿? ¿?**_

_**¡¡!++++++!!! ¡¡!++++++!!! ¡¡!++++++!!! ¡¡!++++++!!!**_

_**LE HE SACADO UNO QUE OTRO PENSAMIENTO YA QUE SEGUI YU CONSEJO**_** Hergranger, muxas gracias. (UU' eso si que la parte del pensamiento de Harry para su tia… no lo pude evitar….. XD)**

**PD: el titulo lo he cambiado ya que esto es la continuación del anterior, el en que sigue . **

**Pero aunque mi mano deje de existir lo voy a terminar para no alargarlo tanto.**

Espero que les guste

**Tatis**: muchas gracias por el Reviews, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado tambien.

**hERGRANGER**: me ha encantado que te gustara, muchas gracias, espero que sigas opinando de él.

**xauuuuuuu**


	3. NOTA DE DISCULPAS

LO SIENTO... LO SIENTO... LO RESIENTO...

**_Hola a todos, espero qeu esten pasando unas muy buenas vagaciones, _**

**_...los que puedan claro esta ...jejejeje._**

**_bueno me quiero disculpar por no haber subido el otro capi. _**

**_es que se me han alargado las vagaciones_**

**_y realmente lo estoy pasando la raja... (espero que vosotros tamben ??)_**

**_A lo que iba ... POR SUPUESTO QUE VOY A CONTINUAR EL FIC..._**

**_PERO CREO QUE VOY A SUBIRLO EN MARZO ...UU' upis...jejeje_**

**_es que realmente estas vacaciones estan super buenas. ; )_**

**_ Espero que me entiendan y me puedan esperar un poco mas... UU'_**

**_y... sigan pasandola bien... .!!!_**

**_xauuuuu_**

**_hasta pronto..._**

**_Gracias por los reviews...)_**


	4. REVELACIONES, SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS Y PE

_**REALMENTE LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTERIORMENTE DESPUES QUE ME ARREGLARON EL PC **_

_**PERO COMENZE A PASAR UNA VACACIONES LA RAJA, POR NO DECIR OTRA COSA :)**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN….**_

_**!!! NO EN SERIO…. **_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**YA HECHAS LAS DISCULPAS **_

_**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL ULTIMO TRAMO DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**_

_**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…**_

_**XUA NO VEMUS!!**_

_**CUIDENCHE!!!!**_

_**DEJEN **__**REVIEWS!!!!!**_

_**?¿?¿**_

_**¡¡! !!! ¡¡! !!! ¡¡! !!! ¡¡! !!!**_

_**CAPITULO UNO III PARTE (FINAL)**_

_**REVELACIONES SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS Y PESADILLA**_

En el momento que coloco una de sus piernas dentro de la casa supo que estaba en el infierno y "este sentimiento no era literal", ya que inmediatamente lo encerraron en su cuarto del segundo piso. En la habitación solamente se encontraba la cama, el armario (en estado todo destartalado) y un escritorio que daba a la ventana.

Este verano no iba a ser para nada agradable, lo sabia, y lo peor de todo, era que no contaba con sus amigos.

Realmente el "pensaba" que no contaba con nada ni nadie… Pero realmente hay cosas que pueden cambiar, para bien o para mal, de eso depende aprender a jugar.

FIN FLASH-BACK

_**¿UU¡UU¡UU¡UU¡UU¡??¿? **_

Recordaba ese día como si hubiera acontecido algunas horas atrás.

No sabia que hacer, ni siquiera lo que ocurría a su alrededor, realmente estar encerrado allí le quito hasta la noción del tiempo. (Se refiere a las horas, momentos, minutos y segundos. Porque si estaba conciente en que día vivía. N/A: si el cabrito este no es tan tonto como parece...UU')

Se encontraba demasiado aburrido y su mente vagaba por su descabellada cabecita, por lo que no sabia que hacer, ya había gastado todas las posibilidades. Contar las manchas de la pared, sus suspiros hasta que se enredaba, las estrellas en las noches, hasta llego a contar los gajos del pomelo, realmente estaba aburrido.

Este era el momento en que quería matar a quien fuera que se le cruzara por la cara.

Estar encerrado lo estaba llenando de resentimiento contra todos los que lo Conocían.

-Te voy a estrangular vejestorio-eran de vez en cuando sus opiniones sobre el vejete (perdón), Dumbledore.

-Supuestamente eras mi padrino, perro pulgoso- esto era lo mas suave para Sirius.

Contra sus amigos, realmente en ellos no quería pensar, se le revolvía el estomago con solo hacerlo.

Harry tenia, digamos, demasiado tiempo libre, por no decir todo, por lo que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, por ella se colaban imágenes de matanzas donde la gente gritaba y pedía auxilio para los suyos, niños torturados (masacrados), gente sin extremidades, todo era muerte, eran imágenes terribles para cualquiera y lo peor de todo es que no sabia si eran verdaderas o solamente el trastorno por lo de Cedric, que en estos momentos veía demasiada muerte.

Otro tipo de visiones eran las emocionales, como ver a Siri… Black!, por que para Harry, Sirius era solamente un asqueroso Black (en esos momentos), solamente un apellido que no tenia nada que ver con el, como lo Dursley's.

Claro que hasta saber la verdad por su propia boca, momento por el cual su relación de mas que ahijado a mas que padrino tirando a padre, se podría arreglar o irse por las cañerías, todo dependía de lo que Sirius le diría para disculparse.

Cada vez que Harry recordaba su padrino volvía a pensar en ese tema, Black, y como hacia desde dos semanas atrás miro el periódico que continuaba aferrando en su mano derecha. Lo reabrió y lo estiro lo más que pudo ya que se encontraba demasiado desgastado y a la vez arrugado.

Ese periódico había sido el último que recibió en verano, el cual llego en su segundo día de vacaciones.

En la portada aparecían dos fotografías las cuales tenían su propio movimiento (ósea jotos mágicas).

La primera fotografía, que era la mas grande (ocupaba la mitad de la portada), en ella se mostraba a dos hombres dándose la mano en forma de respeto, y uno de ellos le entregaba al otro una pequeña tarjeta de color plata, recibiéndola con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro algo demacrado, pero lo que mas resaltaba era la emoción de sus bellos ojos azul profundo

En la segunda foto se encontraba un hombre que se mecía de adelante hacia atrás con espasmos nerviosos, se podría decir que eran espasmos de miedo. El hombre se encontraba sentado en una butaca de madera con cadenas, las cuales tenía colocadas alrededor de sus extremidades.

Por encima de la primera fotografía mágica, específicamente en la portada del periódico, se encontraba el titular el cual estaba un poco más exagerado de lo normal para una noticia insólita.

El titular rezaba: JUICIO PARA BLACK

Y en la segunda página se encontraba la noticia de decisión del juicio a Sirius la cual rezaba.

HISTORIA DE BLACK

"Sirius Black de traidor y acecino a inocente traicionado"

Hoy por la tarde se ha realiza de juicio contra el prófugo Sirius Black, el cual se entrego a las autoridades por su cuenta, la autoridad lo trasladaría en ese preciso momento donde pertenecía, a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, antes de que esto ocurriera el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore intercedió por Black, por lo que las autoridades del ministerio se vieron forzadas a realizar en el joven Black el juicio correspondiente.

Para las autoridades mayores como el ministro Funge el juicio era "una completa perdida de tiempo" y un "¿Pero díganme que nos va decir que no se sepa?".

Realmente al momento de las declaraciones el ministro tuvo que comenzar a tragarse sus propias palabras contra Black, ya que en el juicio se utilizo la poción Viteraserum en Black, al termino de las declaraciones todo el auditorio se encontraba un silencio sepulcral y unos mas pálidos que otros.

Pero lo que sin duda sorprendió, fue que el gran Albus Dumbledore, no se sorprendió por las declaraciones de Black, es mas, Albus Dumbledore en persona fue el que entrego la información faltante para declarar inocente al joven Black. Dumbledore le entrego al estrado una pequeña jaula la cual contenía una rata más grande de lo normal.

Al sacar el animal de su jaula este comenzó a chillar mientras se transformo en un hombre de estatura pequeña y complexión corporal gruesa, la rata que sin duda es un animago, era nada mas ni nada menos el mismísimo Peter Pettigrew, el mismo que fue declarado muerto hace mas de diez años y acecinado por Sirius Black.

Peter Pettigrew fue procesado inmediatamente, declarando culpables y condenado al beso del Dementor.

El primer día que Harry leyó el periódico, no se lo podía creer, sintió algo que hace algunos meses no sentía era una la felicidad desbordante que lo embargaba…, pero claro para Harry no hay felicidad , como dice el dicho, que dure cien años.

Ojeo el resto del periódico, todo era relacionado con Sirius, también se mencionaba al traidor de Pettigrew, y a sus padres, pero lo que molesto a Harry sin duda era que Sirius no lo mencionara a el como su ahijado, realmente QUIEN NO SABIA QUE EL ERA SU AHIJADO (en el periódico colocaban su relación de ahijado-padrino), cosa que no ayudo mucho con el humor de perros que tenia cuando se acordaba de su padrino.

En las páginas 5-6 se encontraba la vida del Joven Black

Paginas 7-10 La traición de Peter Pettigrew

Paginas 11-14 Pettigrew mortifago?

Paginas 15-19 Relación Black y Potter

Paginas 20-25 declaraciones de conocidos

Paginas 26-28 Sirius Black y su relación con Harry Potter

Y así continuaban un sin numero de paginas relacionadas con Sirius y Peter.

Desde ese día Harry estuvo esperando que Sirius apareciera por las calles de Privet Drivet con su sonrisa infantil para llevárselo de ese infierno, esos eran sus mejores momentos, realmente en su ser no cabía otro sentimiento que la felicidad. Felicidad que se fue esfumando día a día mientras que sus esperanzas también, ya que ese día nunca llego.

Sirius nunca apareció, y tampoco se comunico con el, por lo que mientras la esperanza se iba se reemplazando por una ira que tenia que controlar, pero que aumentaba cada día mas.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, muy en el fondo, aun seguía la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Además en el fondo de su corazón estaba también enfadado con Ron y Hermione, ya que sospechaba que ellos le estaban ocultando muchas cosas, es mas, no sabia por que pero su instinto le decía que ellos estaban juntos ese verano, claro esta que eso lo enfadaba mas, al estar él encerrado.

Otra cosa era que no se habían comunicaban con el en esas dos semanas. No habían mandado ni una nota, ni un saludo, ni siquiera un "no te preocupes Harry, ya vamos por ti",.. Nada!.

Y si las cosas seguían así seguramente cuando fueran por el ni sus amigos lo reconocerían "Claro si es que lo Dursley's no me matan de hambre primero" era el pensamiento irónico de Harry.

Harry, sabia que los Dursley's podrían escasearle el alimento para el, darle poco, (como si fuera un pollo), pero de ninguna manera dejarían que muriera de hambre, ya que les traería demasiados problemas con los anormales del club de su sobrino. Aunque si continuaba en el estado deplorable en que se encontraba fácilmente comenzaría a enfermar y eso si que no le interesaba a su "familia". Por lo que ya estaba sucediendo.

En los pocos momentos en que lo dejaban salir era para ir al baño donde aprovechaba el tiempo para asearse y cuando se miraba en el espejo su reflejo, hasta el mismo no lo reconocía. Su reflejo era otro, como otro Harry, fácilmente se daba cuenta que habría bajado entre cinco a siete kilos en esas dos semanas, hasta el sabia que eso era demasiado para cualquiera, ni los doctores lo recomendaban.

Al parecer si estaba enfermando, ya que sus energías disminuían demasiado rápido, y su sistema le pedía, mejor dicho rogaba, a gritos por una comida decente.

Por que decente no se le puede llamar a la maldita dieta del primo de Harry, la cual afectaba a todos en la casa, mas aun a Harry que recibía menos raciones que los demás por demandas de Dudley. Tía Petunia le introducía la comida por una pequeña gatera en la puerta, en tres horarios diferentes, y siempre el mismo alimento.

1º Por las mañanas su ración consistía solamente en medio pomelo (el cual odiaba por ser amargo)

2º En la hora del almuerzo le daban dos emparedados, de los cuales solamente ingería uno.

3º A la cena, nuevamente se encontraba con el "delicioso sabor de la otra maldita mitad restante de pomelo" (por supuesto que Harry sabia que su Tía le daba la otra mitad de pomelo que sobraba en las mañanas).

Todas las comidas que recibía "por caridad de sus enormes corazones" (según Vernon Dursley), las compartía por mitad con su lechuza (la cual de la misma manera que Harry ODIA EL POMELO), desde días que ya lo miraba severa totalmente severa.

Si se colocaba a procesar bien en el estado en que se encontraba

"¡SE ESTABA MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!!... y Hedwig iba por las mismas"

Ya no sabia que era peor, si Azkaban o Privet Drivet, añadiéndole la continuas pesadillas del mal nacido de Voldemor, la muerte de Cedric Diggory que no le dejaba en paz, el encerramiento, solamente faltaban los Dementores y el lugar seria realmente la prisión.

Un murmullo lo saco de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, al girar se encontró a Hedwig que picoteaba insistentemente la fuente en la que Harry le colocaba el alimento (si se puede llamar así), exigiendo por mas, estaba realmente enfadada, sus plumas se encontraba erizadas y meneaba la cabeza por la ira.

Seguramente si se encontrara libre ella se valdría por si misma en busca de alimento, pero nueva mente se aparecían los Dursley's con su entupido tío Vernon y sus reglas para su sobrino el "anormal".

Ya que la jaula de Hedwig se encontraba con dos candados, estupidamente colocados uno encima del otro, acto que convertía a la preciosa lechuza blanca en la segunda presidiaria del lugar.

Harry intuía como se estaría sintiendo su preciosa lechuza, esas condiciones de vida para "él" era más o menos común, pero para Hedwig era poco menos que un ultraje.

"maldición ella era una lechuza tenia que estar libre, volar, cazar"… Harry lo sabía y se sentía muy mal por ella, realmente era otro peso mas para sus pesados hombros.

Hedwig continuo picoteado bulliciosa e indignadamente la fuente de alimentos, a lo que Harry tuvo que intervenir.

-Tranquila Hedwig – le dijo suavemente llamando su atención – por favor o…

- CALLA A ESA MALITA BOLA DE PLUMAS, O LO VAS A PAGAR CARO MUCHACHO –

No logro terminar ya que su voz quedo opacada por la exagerada voz de tío Vernon quién al parecer el bullicio de Hedwig despertó.

- o tío Vernon se enojara…- continuo Harry muy a su pesar cuando su tío ya le había gritado – Ves lo que provocaste – la regaño con pesadez y una fortuita mirada de reproche- Seguramente van a querer cambiarnos la "grandiosa" dieta de Duddley esta semana- le dijo irónicamente y colocándose un dedo de forma pensante continuo- no se…talvez y nos dará, mmm… haaa! Alpiste…, a ver si así me convierten en pollo y se desasen de mí- concluyo con una sádica sonrisa.

Se levanto del escritorio donde se encontraba anteriormente mirando las estrellas y se tiro (literalmente hablando) en su cama, miro de reojo a su lechuza la cual se había quedado calladísima (ocurrido al momento en que tío Vernon grito), y lo miraba como si en su vida hubiera roto un plato.

En ese momento Harry puso mas atención a su alrededor todo estaba en la mas absoluta oscuridad, y una conocida pero a la vez terrible sensación de soledad lo invadió dejándolo vació y muy triste, echaba de menos Hogwarts, sus amigos, en esos momentos hasta echo de menos a Sirius, que no se lo merecía según él.

En la habitación no se movía mi una mosca (forma de expresión . ), Hedwig parecía de piedra (como gárgola), y Harry… Harry apenas y respiraba.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus parpados pesaban toneladas y comenzaron a caer como cascada sobre sus pupilas. Obligándose a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, intento mantenerlos abiertos, pero era una batalla mas que perdida.

El cansancio se encontraba palpante y agobiante y por supuesto que fue ganando poco a poco su lugar en la batalla olímpica interna de Harry. Ya no sabia de donde sacar fuerzas para contrarrestar el cansancio, no había dormido en casi tres días consecutivos y la falta de energías le estaban pasando factura.

Y en pocos minutos todo se volvió a una horrible oscuridad,

Oscuridad que le embargaba el alma y corazón,

Oscuridad llena de recuerdos que desearía olvidar

Oscuridad que lo rodeaba con sus peores temores…miedos…

Dejándose llevar por un oscuro pozo sin fondo…

Harry se encontraba cerca de una iglesia caminado por un costado de ella, la cual se encontraba en ruinas, en un ambiente que era tétrico, solitario y oscuro. El cielo era una mezcla de sangre con tintes amarillentos, que combinado con el rojo sangre dejaba entrever de vez en cuando colores anaranjados. Creando un ambiente de misticismo y duda…

Con cada paso que daba sus zapatos resonaban en el frío y solitario atardecer, cada paso era el pronostico de un mal acontecimiento, cada paso se corrompía su moral, y Harry lo sabia, ya que por esto pasaba todos los malditos días de este verano….. era su castigo …. Y el lo sabia….

Su caminata lo llevo a la puerta trasera de la Iglesia, dando paso a un cementerio rodeado por arbustos siniestros. Camino por la tumbas, sus pies lo guiaban, hasta que se quedaron rígidos abruptamente pegados en el piso. Su mirada vago por el cementerio en recorriendo cada parte de el, quedándose petrificada hacia el frente donde se encontraba una persona hincada frente a una tumba.

Al sentir la presencia de Harry ese personaje se levanto lentamente aún sin darle la cara

-Por tu culpa...- Solamente fue un murmullo, mientras se giraba para darle la cara a Harry, siguió diciendo, solo que ya no en murmullo-Fue tu culpa- lo acuso, su voz le helo la sangre hasta medula espinal- si tu no hubieras estado esto no me habría ocurrido- al darle la cara a Harry, cosa que hubiera preferido no hacer (n/a: yo me sumo…), mostrándole su rostro pálido y descompuesto, sin vida.

Era un inferí, caminaba directo a Harry, el cual no se podía mover .Harry quería retroceder, estaba muriéndose de miedo, pero su piernas no le obedecían, tratando de excusarse con la persona?? Que tenia en frene le dijo.

-fue…fue un... ac...ac...cidente- le dijo, su voz estaba temblando pero también expresaba como se encontraba interiormente en esos momentos.

nooo…-lo contradijo con su voz profunda y penetrante.

si tu no hubieras nacido, nada de esto nos habría pasado…nada-

La voz vino desde su espalda cerca de su persona, demasiado cerca para ser mas exactos.

Esta otra persona tenia su voz tan aterradora como la primera que se encontraba frente a Harry. Al pasar por su lado lo observo fijamente, dando se cuenta que era una mujer que se encontraba en el mismo estado de putrefacción que la anterior, aunque de ella resaltaban sus ojos, los cuales eran de un intenso color esmeralda, que solamente irradiaban un odio, odia mas grande incluso que el de Voldemort.- si ti , yo no me habría estado pudriendo con la tierra- lo siguió acusando, Harry solo quería huir de ese sitio, pero su cuerpo no le respondía- no se como pude dar mi vida por un cobarde como tu- le dijo con odio mientras lo señalaba..

Harry que no se había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, ya que sentía que todo lo que le estaban diciendo en ese momento era la verdad pero de igual forma tenia miedo, se sentía como basura, solamente quería salir de ahí.

- no… mamá…,- no podía hablar, su voz se corto mientras tropezaba contra una lapida a su espalda, al momento de levantarse, la miro de soslayo pero volviendo a mirarla ya que le atrajo su atención, en la lapida de mármol rezaba los nombres de

"JAMES POTTER Y LILIAN POTTER"

Se asusto, y de un salto se paro, observo la lapida de su lado derecho y en su inscripción decía

"SIRIUS BLACK".

QUERIDO PADRINO Y AMIGO

- NO!!!!.. ESO NO ES VERDAD- Grito- esto no es cierto…-murmuro, pero algo en su interior le decía que si, que si era cierto,, y que era por su culpa. Sin poder resistirlo mas salio huyendo de ahí, corriendo por las pequeñas callejuelas del cementerio.

Cada vez que miraba una lapida, cada una de ella tenia inscrito el nombre de un amigo o

conocido, ya no resistió mas y un mas de lagrimas de impotencia recorrieron por sus

mejillas.

No supo cuanto corrió y realmente no le importaba, pero al parecer estaba llegando al límite del cementerio, y cada vez que se apresuraba estaba más cerca de su meta. A Harry lo único que le importaba en esos momento era salir de ese lugar, lo cual solamente lograría llegando al final del laberinto de tumbas, pero nunca se imagino lo iba a encontrarse hay, ni a quien….

Al llegar al rincón que parecía el final, se topo con una fosa recién cavada, la fosa al parecer no tenia fin , y con una lapida sobre ella la cual estaba tan sucias que no se distinguía lo que decía, estaba tan metido en eso que no se fijo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ciento de personas que en algún tiempo fueron muggles o magos, fueron apareciendo en montones a su alrededor, se notaba que todos se encontraba muertos.

Lo señalaban, bueno los que podían, ya que se encontraban sus cuerpos mutilados faltándoles una que otra extremidad, y el montón alguno uno que otro se arrastraba por el suelo ya que se les faltaba todo su tronco. Todo sangraban sus cara estaban pálidas a los que se les notaba, algunos tenían leves colores como azul, y otros un poco el verde que parecía ser musgo.

Harry estaba impactado por su visión sentía las enormes ganas de vomitar…sentía un miedo horrible…

Todos los muertos vivientes se fueron acercando a Harry lentamente, repitiendo una y otra vez a manera de mantra sus acusaciones.

-pooor…. tuuu... cuuulllpaaa…- sus voces eran profundas y frías- tuuu...culllpaaa…

Harry meneaba su cabeza en negación, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, sentía el miedo recorrer por cada poro de su piel, lo sentía en su alma propia…

-Harry- esa voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se ladeo y delante de suyo se encontraban Ron y

Hermione, los dos estaban sangrando, "que diablos esta pasando aquí" fue el pensamiento de Harry. Sus mejores amigos dieron unos pasos mas que los otros- ¿Por qué Harry?- sus voces eran suaves y le pedían una explicación.

Ron se adelanto a Hermione y le dijo- solo fuimos tus amigos…- su mirada se fue endureciendo- te seguimos...- eso era puro reproche- y esto fue lo que nos ganamos por ser tus amigos- señalo a Hermione y a si mismo- nos torturaron, te esperamos…DIMOS TODO POR TI- rugió el pelirrojo apuntándolo nuevamente.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo para excusarse fue Hermione la que hablo

-Nos mataron a sangre fría- le reprocho- y a ti no te importo..

-NO, eso no es verdad, no- Harry grito consternado.

-nos mataron… y tu no fuiste…. Cobarde ….maldito cobarde.

A Hermione nunca la había visto en ese estado, se sentía morir, realmente se quería morir

-Cobarde, mil veces cobarde…

-COOOBARRRDE, COOOBARRRDE, COOOBARRRDE..COOOBARRRDE- todo a su alrededor

comenzaron a decirlo una y otra vez- COOOBARRRDE…

-No, no no noooooooooooo- Harry no sabia que hacer- esto no esta pasando - comenzó

susurrando para convencerse a si mismo,- ¡MENTIRA! - les termino gritando.

-por supuesto que no, mírame- le dijo Ron con ironía, y continuaba asechándolo, no solo el sino todos- míranos…

Siguió caminando hacia atrás con pasos mas rápidos aterrorizado cuando ron se le acerco

-no aléjate de mi, aléjense de mi- les dijo a todos desesperado, cuando resbalo

Dentro de la fosa que esta a sus espaldas, y su cuerpo se precipito en ella-haaaaaaa- grito al sentir la caída y lo peor de todo era que nunca paraba y no se veía nada de luz… solamente seguía cayendo, y cayendo en la total oscuridad.

_**¡¡! !!! ¡¡! !!! ¡¡! !!! ¡¡! !!!**_

_**DEJEN **__**REVIEWS!!!!!**_


End file.
